Sirius Black
- Chapter 6 (The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black) |marital=Unmarried |alias=Padfoot |title= |signature= |hidep= |species=Human - Chapter 3 (The Knight Bus) |gender=Male |height=5 feet, 9 inches |hair=Black''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' - Chapter 27 (Padfoot Returns) |eyes=GreySee this fansite description, which mentions Sirius' eye colour, on J. K. Rowling's official site |skin=White |hidef= |family=*Orion (father) *Walburga (mother) *Regulus (brother) |hidem= |animagus=Dog - Chapter 17 (Cat, Rat and Dog) |boggart= |wand= |patronus=DogAs the Animagus and Patronus form are always the same (most probably because they both represent the hidden aspects of the wizard's personality). |hidea= |job= |house=Gryffindor - Chapter 33 (The Prince's Tale) |loyalty= }} Sirius Black (1 November, 1959 - 17 June, 1996), known also as Padfoot was an English''Harry Potter Limited Edition'' pure-blood wizard. He was a good friend of James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and Remus Lupin, all three of whom he went to school with. Biography Early life Sirius Black was born on 1 November, 1959 to Orion and Walburga Black, both of the pure-blooded House of BlackBlack Family Tree. He had a very unhappy childhood, waging a near-war upon his relatives, who believed in the purity of wizarding blood and their high regard for the Dark Arts. He was given a large, spacious, handsome room with a carved wooden bed-frame and an antique chandelier; the windows were tall and narrow, and obscured by long velvet curtains - Chapter 10 (Kreacher's Tale). Despite this, his parents were outraged to find that he had pinned up several large, faded red and gold Gryffindor banners to outline his difference from the rest of the family, as well as a number of Muggle photographs of bikini-clad teenage girls and motorcycles. His parents, as a consequence, constantly reminded him how much better of a son his brother Regulus was than him. On 1 September, 1971, Sirius began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where he met up with his second cousin James Potter on the Platform 9 ¾ and then boarded the Hogwarts Express together. The two were interrupted in a conversation by Severus Snape and Lily Evans, the former of whom they began to bully until he left. Once at Hogwarts, Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor House and sat with James; he made room for Lily to sit beside him, but she recognised him as the bully from the train and moved away. Within a few days, James and Sirius, ever confident, cheerful and mischievous, met Remus Lupin and were attracted by his quiet sense of humour and his kindness, a trait that they valued even if they didn't possess it themselves - New From J. K. Rowling - Remus Lupin. Lupin eventually managed to convince James and Sirius to accept short and slow Peter Pettigrew into their group, something they wouldn't have done if he hadn't convinced them. Soon, the four boys became inseparable friends, with Remus acting as the conscience of the group, a conscience that was occasionally faulty due to his appreciation for their acceptance of him. The four friends began exploring the castle and grounds using James's Invisibility Cloak, a gift from his father. By their second year, James and Sirius had become curious as to where Remus disappeared to once a month, and it was Sirius who in the end guessed, quite correctly, that Remus was a werewolf. Far from deserting him as most would have done, Sirius, James and Peter began the long and dangerous process of becoming Animagi. It took them the better part of three years, but in their fifth year James, Sirius and Peter became unregistered Animagi; James was a stag, known as "Prongs", Sirius a dog called "Padfoot" and Peter a rat, "Wormtail" - Chapter 18 (Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs). They also gave Remus the affectionate nickname "Moony", something for which he was eternally grateful. Sirius had developed a fierce hatred of Severus Snape, a dislike that was mirrored by the latter boy - Chapter 28 (Snape's Worst Memory). Due partly to his fierce protectiveness of Remus, Sirius grew angry whenever Snape questioned Remus's stories of visiting his ill mother each full moon. Eventually, this climaxed into Sirius informing Snape that, should he prod the knot on the Whomping Willow and go through the tunnel underneath, he would find all the answers he needed. It was James who had to risk his own life going into the tunnel to save Snape, who ended up seeing Lupin in his wolf form anyways but who was forbidden by Headmaster Dumbledore from telling anybody. It was in June of that year that Sirius, James, Remus, Peter and the other fifth-years would write their O. W. L.s; Sirius was noted to look haughty and bored throughout much of the examination. Afterwards, he teased Remus for how easy the question on werewolves had been and then bullied Snape by the lake. Snape's crush, Lily Evans, who James and Remus were both also attracted to, came to his defence and James stopped his bullying; it was Sirius who protected James from Snape's deadly curse. James proceeded to lift Snape into the air, and Snape in turn called Lily a "Mudblood" after she came to his defence; this later would become Snape's worst memory. In the summer before Sirius's sixth year, he ran away from home once and for all, sick of his family's pure-blood supremacy and high regard for the Dark Arts; his mother Walburga blasted him off the family tree for this. He stayed at the home of Charlus and Dorea Potter, parents to his best friend James Potter. The following September, the now legal adult Sirius bought a home of his own with some gold left by his uncle Alphard, who was also disowned, although Sirius was always welcome at Mr and Mrs Potters' house before Mrs Potter's death the following year. Sirius, however, still had a year left to go at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and so he returned. The atmosphere outside of school was unbelievably tense and by this point Sirius, James, Peter and Remus were all quite a fair bit more serious than they had been in previous years. This did not, however, discourage them from exploring until Caretaker Argus Filch, on a tip-off from their nemesis Severus Snape, cornered them in an abandoned corridor and forced them to hand in the Marauder's Map. First Order Immediately upon graduating from Hogwarts, Sirius, James, Peter, Remus and Lily were asked to join the renegade group the Order of the Phoenix, led by their former Headmaster Albus Dumbledore; they immediately accepted - New From J. K. Rowling - The Marauder's Map. Physical appearance Black had a gaunt, skeletal face with deeply shadowed grey eyes. His black hair was filthy and matted, and very long. He weighed one hundred and fifty-four pounds. Personality and traits Sirius was extremely brave, loyal, reckless and bitter, and had been driven insane both by the loss of his friend, and more so by his long imprisonment in Azkaban. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban'' *''Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban (film)'' *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'' *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' *''Pottermore'' Notes and references Category:Males Category:Wizards Category:Gryffindors Category:Deceased Category:Pure-bloods Category:Order of the Phoenix